User blog:Chaoarren/Old And Abandoned Concepts And Creations
My list of concepts and monsters that never got made here for one reason or another. This also serves as an adoption blog, users who have ideas for these old concepts can adopt them. =From Tri Frenzy= Magalite This was a concept planned for Tri Frenzy but was never created due to not being able to find a good idea to create them into. Since The Frenzy was a big part in the FanGame, hence the name, I thought of creating minion classed Magala species and this came to mind. Essentially they are Magalas that have recently broken out of a host's body and are not in the Gore Magala stage yet. What I could think of was them being like Zamites, they would leach onto hunters and also other monsters bodies and drain them of bloods while infecting them in the process. They would then transform from a worm-like shape to a form that looks like a chibified Gore Magala. Tynyin Fatalis Guard For a while I had an idea for Tynyin Fatalis to have a minion monster mostly it being a Shoji Akalis subspecies. Some other ideas came up like a snake monster and a subspecies for Cwenos. But in the end I scrapped it because I want the Conquest War versions of Tynyin Fatalis to be unique without having to rely on a guard to have to do its ultimate attacks. Unnamed Dasamios Minions Exclusive to the Ultimate Rank would be some minion monsters to the Dasamios. They would be of multiple shapes and species which all shared the lava themed look to them. This was scrapped as I decided against making Dasamios lead a world invasion to dominate it. Dasamios Guard One of the ideas for Dasamios was for it to have a guard like how BannedLagiacrus has for the Fatalis trio and in my version Cwenos for Conquest War Black Fatalis. It would be Dire Miralis sized and would appear along side Dasamios when it was halfway to its second phase. It had the ability to fly and would help protect the Dasamios from excessive damage if needed to and would be needed for Dasamios to use its Disaster Sphere attack. I of course I didn't go through with this idea as Dasamios already was dangerous enough from its size alone. =From Calamitous= Charge Hammer This was a weapon planned for Calamitous that combined the Hunting Horn with the Hammer. Why was it cancelled you ask? I discovered that creating a brand new weapon required having to say everything it did, including complex combo's and that. So I gave up on the idea in the end. Bitterturned Tunnels This place was an underground abandoned city that served as a Freehunt and hunting ground. Like the Everwood it had multiple changing areas every time it was explored. It was never brought here for one big reason, it was unoriginal. It copied the Bitterblack Isle from Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen and hardly even tried to hide it, even having a screenshot of the original place on the page. Hatebringer and Wrathful Wisps (Adopted by Jaggid) Here's something that is in Calamitous but two that I'm not bringing over by myself. These were variants of the wisp that resided exclusively in the Bitterturned Tunnels and could on occasion resurrect/take over monsters that had recently died. The Wrathful Wisp was infamous for its ability to bring back Elder Dragon's back to life and could make them inflict the also discarded Cursed Undrea ailment. Supreme Alatreon This was an Alatreon variant that was never made that had golden scales and could change the environment of its residence of the Sacred Blazecore from hot to cold. It had horns that were double in size from a normal Alatreon and could use the Water element. It's true fall was when most of the ideas I thought of was used in BannedLagiacrus's Solstice Conquest War Alatreon creation with them being considerably more fleshed out and complex than what I could think of. Essentially it was like a Zenith Alatreon in some words, with the horns being the developed part and with some other minor differences to its other parts. Bishapen A, misshaped, spider that has a crossbow on its arm that could fire elemental blots from it along with some other ablities. It lived exclusively in the Bitterturned Tunnels and served under the might of Daimonos. Not carried over or remade like with Cwenos because I see it now as a design that's quite unnatural and at worst magical. This Temnoceran might be able to be brought here if its concept was improved to be more natural and maybe make more sense. Death (Concept Adopted By TheBrilliantLance) Oh now this is the big one! This monster I am NEVER bringing here in the state its in now due to its rip off quality resemblance to Death in Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen. It even could use all the attacks Death in that game could, only with a few unique ones to go along with it. It had a scythe in its hand that would cause a scripted one shot to a hunter or minion monster that was hit by it, even with guts skills. It could also inflict instant Sleep to get in with a scythe swing. It could appear at random in every quest in the Bitterturned Tunnels and cause hunters to fail quests easily. It's health would carry over from each encounter made, with it being repelled if enough damage is done to it. When fully depleted of health it would be absorbed into a portal by Wisps to be regenerated in High and G Rank, but in Ultimate Rank (My Fanon Rank Above G Rank) in its most powerful state if defeated Death would be slain, disintegrating to ashes. Once slain it is permanently gone from being able to be encountered unless the hunter activated a special alter to resurrect Death once again. If you can think of using this concept in a completely remade form that can fit in the Monster Hunter world then feel free to try! The Original Cwenos (Concept Adopted By TheBrilliantLance) Not the Cwenos here, but the Cwenos at OldFanon. Cwenos there is essentially a wyvernised Eliminator from, you guessed it, Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen! It was much different, with it able to inflict Undrea instead of the Black Flame here and has nowhere nearly as much fleshing out as with here. For a remake of that in a completely different style, I think of a Brute Wyvern or Fanged Beast/Wyvern would do. Ur Dasamios A subspecies of Dasamios created by Daimonos that was purple instead of red and orange, and had a second phase where it grows wings and flies and could use all three kinds of poison along with the Cursed Undrea. The Ur Dasamios resided in the Black Chamber, an area looking like the second area of the World's Ravine that was made of black and purple rock. I never got past the original concept idea and picture drawn as I felt over time it was close to the design of the Ur Dragon in you already know what. Also I could never get it past being a moderately different Dasamios fight. Daimonos Another monster with gigantic unoriginal problems, it is literally Daimon with minor differences with MH slapped onto it. I never even created this one. This monster was a mutant of a human and Fatalis that introduced magic in the MH world, with it able to wield all the elements at will without any logical explanation as to why. Its creation was caused by the human using a forbidden mixture that summoned swarms of Wisps on his town when it was suddenly attacked by a Fatalis, which no one ever found out why it attacked there. The resulting battle resulted in the whole town being sucked underground and his body mutated into a hybrid. It lived in the Citadel Of Calamity, a building located at the most lowest and dangerous depths of the Bitterturned Tunnels. Like the Cwealis here it had a gender and would speak during combat. After half its HP was drained it would go into a second phase that had it transform into a more grotesque figure with the body forcefully transformed into a more Fatalis like form with the human like face and neck stretched into that dragons proportions. After being defeated, like the Nakarkos it would fire a dark energy blast that destroyed the Citadel and blew a huge hole in the Bitterturned Tunnels, allowing the monsters there to escape and reek havoc on the surface world. I would use that event to create an expansion to Calamitous that's main story was to rid the world of the invading beasts from the Tunnels and slay Daimonos in a third form and kill it once and for all. Not all was discarded as a few of it's attacks were added to Cwealis and Vilhelis. =From The Not Started FanGame Monster Hunter Calamitous Legends= Hyperwave Wisp A fourth variant of the Wisp enemies in the game, this time dangerous enough to be considered a boss monster. It would launch spheres of energy to attack hunters and release pulses like the standard Wisps. These Wisps are powerful enough to resurrect a mid tier Elder Dragon. They can be told by their cluster form and purple colour. Lifeseizer Wisp The fifth variant of Wisp. Coloured red and blue and with a form like a burning soul, this wisp is able to fire beams of energy and send smaller wisps at hunters like bombs. They are even capable to taking over hunters themselves and high tier Elder Dragons. Ultimatum Wisp The sixth and ultimate Wisp. With Perfect Daimonoses efforts and tests, he managed to create the perfect Wisp. This Wisp is huge in size, with an orb form that is surrounded with black mist and a multi coloured center. The powers of this Wisp are so great, it is capable to resurrecting a first class threat Elder Dragon like the Fatalises. It can even create life out of inanimate objects, creating golums and Rooted Wyvern like creatures at random. Only three of them would be available in the game. One which is part of the story, which must be destroyed to prevent it from creating a huge army to destroy a mountain side village bearing possession of a valuable relic. The second is used to create the Re-birthed Ur Dasamios. The third is an event quest to slay one in the Bitterturned Tunnels. Vengeful Death Yes! In the planned expansion Death was to get a Legendary Rank exclusive variant! How it came to be is the original Death monster having been resurrected by not hunter but by the renewed Daimonos feels an extreme need to kill constantly, and thus left the Bitterturned Tunnels to begin a night time killing spree of whatever it could find. This variants scythe is completely unique, having the old one being broken upon its old forms defeat and it and Vengeful Deaths ropes are bloodied from the multiple killings its made. Its battle would be even more intense than the original, with it being able to appear out of nowhere to get the jump on the player, along with a vastly greater move pool, including a few more scythe attacks (aka instant ko attacks). It is also much more difficult to defeat than the original. Its defeat results in a new defeat animation that does the same effects as the original does, and it can only be brought back in the same way the original was in a new alter. Darkness Fatalis A black and red Fatalis that specialised in the dragon element and had a demonic appearance. This dragon was of pure evil and resided in the new deadliest depths of the Bitterturned Tunnels. It didn't get very far in the thought process before I scrapped it as White Fatalis has red lightning too. I did however manage to create a render of it of what it would look like in colouration from memory. It also was to have normal Conquest and Solstice Conquest War versions as well, because why not. Konchu/Queen Subspecies During thinking of this FanGame, I was planning on Konchu or/and Queen Konchu to get a subspecies. This Konchu would be even more of a troll than its normal species, having an extra hard shell that greatly damages weapon sharpness and the rolls hit even harder than before, with the normal Konchu Subspecies being able to inflict a heavy knockdown on a hit. The Queen Konchu Subspecies would be a crazy annoyance, utilising a greater variety of rolls, most of which either upswing or send the hunter flying. I didn't get further with the concept other than that. Red Tonihiru A Dragon Element Tonihiru that was partnered with the Orange Venelarius. I had an obsession back in the day with thinking of black and red recoloured subspecies with dragon element. If I had gone through with making them all people would think I'm a Shadow The Hedgehog fanatic that creates only edgy recolours that are hyper violent and have flashy attacks! Orange Venelarius A fiery subspecies of the Venelarius that used... fire element. Yeah just like with its partner it was a mutation that wasn't much different from its original. Maybe someone could make them far better than I could think of. Sand Basarios I was going to create a subspecies of Basarios that lived in sandy areas along with a Sand Gravios. They were only brown and sand tinted in differences and used Mud inflicting gas. Before it could be made Monster Hunter Online created Sandstone Basarios, destroying any chances of me creating them. Re-birthed Ur Dasamios A Variant of the Ur Dasamios in Legendary Rank that was basically an undead Ur Dasamios brought back by Perfect Daimonos in a second chance to show huge potential. This one would use far more ruinous ailments to its mix, and when beat down enough, the heavy shell shatters to pieces, revealing a smaller zombie like form that is faster and far more deadly. Scrapped for the same reasons as the normal Ur Dasamios. Solstice Conquest War Supreme Alatreon In Legendary Rank the Supreme Alatreon's Conquest War form would be unlocked. It had golden with black and crimson scales, enlarged spikes, had all five elements flowing around it and had absurdly formed horns. It would come to be just like the Solstice Conquest War Crimson Fatalis, it was resurrected mysteriously and now has a hatred for humanity as great as the Fatalis species for defeating it. It could meld together the elements to create special new attacks one could only imagine happening and as a new final state..... Well thats up to you to decide! Perfect Daimonos Daimonos returned in the FanGame's expansion. It's defeat has lead it to hatch a new plan. To destroy the human race for all it has done. As the final boss once more it's quest is it launching an attack on a major guild stronghold, being fought inside the temple building of it while its minions fought outside. Here it would reveal an even more disturbing final form once its original two forms were defeated and introduce hunters to an epic final showdown. Defeated in this form, it would let out a loud roar and fall down almost anti climatically to the floor with its colours dying to a dull shade. Suddenly as hunter approached it the top head made a human like scream that sounds like: NOOOOOOO!!! then the flesh melts from that to reveal the original mans face right as the Daimonos dies, making its invasion stop and flee. Its invasion idea was implemented in an altered way for Cwealis. =Non Fan-Game Concepts= Blackedge Shadow Cantios A concept slightly merged into the actual Optiaster Cantios here. It's head had more spikes, its claws longer and its blue coloured scales were red. It was the thing that kept the day time supremacy Cantios still exclusively to day. It could wield the dragon element, use Deadly Poison and use the Fear ailment. I merged some of its abilities into the Optimum as I never could think of any more ideas past meme territory enough to cause a shitstorm. I'm only putting this here as someone might be able to make a version that's better than what I envisioned. Fortress/Solstice Conquest War Basarios A more developed idea that actually managed to get a slightly decent concept page on OldFanon. This Basarios was based around the old concept for Nakarkos being a fort like monster. This Basarios had a tumour in its brain that made it unable to grow into a Gravios. The same tumour caused it to keep on growing bigger, eventually causing its normal shell to break from pressure. To prevent it from burning to death in the volcanic heat it had no choice but to raid nearby caravans and supply carriages to steal their armor and weapons to forge on to its own body. As time went on it began stealing weapons meant for town and fort defence lines, mostly including cannons. The Basarios began to use the weapons as part of its own body, and ended up attaching them as sort of an upgrade. Now bigger than a normal Gravios, the Fortress Basarios now resembles a living turrent/fortress while underground and uses its weapons on its back to attack foes without having to emerge. Originally it was to be a Solstice Conquest War, it resided in the Battleground area, altered for its battle. It would remain buried in the ground as the cannons fired at hunters for it until it was damaged enough for it to enter rage mode. Once enraged it would emerge from the ground and begin using its weapons to battle hunters in a way unexpected from a Basarios. I told the users of this wiki at that time in chat about this idea and they were very verbal stating that a Solstice of a common monster was a bad idea and the tier was only reserved for powerhouses and Elder Dragons. So I changed it into a Deviant under the name of Fortress Basarios. I wanted it to be special at Lvl10, it would attack the Fortress zone! This Lvl was larger than in previous levels and actually had a Demolisher piece on its back that once it reached the final area could shoot at the Fort itself for heavy damage. It even was to have Lao's BGM's to go along with it. In the end however I quickly lost all interest and motivation to finish it. The state it was left at in its final update was before the Fortress area was revamped in 4th Gen, which gave the area a Demolisher, making the Fortress Basarios having a piece of it on its back confusing. Unrm, Duanrm and Trunermed These are three Celloids that I lost interest in creating. Unrm and Duanrm were small monsters, Unrm had a single arm, Duanrm had two. Meanwhile Trunermed had four arms and was a large monster. My idea behind it was as the "urm" grew, it would develop those arms over time until it became a Trunermed with four fully grown arms. Thing is, I couldn't add anything else to the idea other than that, so they were three of the same monster but stronger. So because of that they ended up being dropped from the list. Hoorafar and Suulevet A pair of Bird Wyverns that utilise the Sound Element to battle hunters and prey alike. They share the same ability but use it in their own ways. Hoorafar is told by their short, rough and pointy red and yellow feathers, sharp talons and beak and their fierce stance. They are the attacker of the pair, using agonising shrieks to reduce whoever hears it to wobbling wrecks; encased in brain twisting headaches. Other screeches can leave enemies with weaker strength. Happy for a fight, they encourage their other to join in with attack boosts and calls that trigger adrenaline rushes. Often cocky, without their much more calmer partner they Hoorafar can become too excited in the frenzy and make dumb mistakes that can leave them wide open for attack, or even injure themselves out of mindlessness. If its partner is killed it enters a permanent state of rage and will torture smaller monsters to join in on the fight, soon going crazy from emotions. Suulevet is told by their long, downy blue and green feathers, a crest like a wizards hat, wide wings and their defensive stance. Unlike their other, they are tactical and do not engage in battle unless directly attacked or called in. They use calls to boost the Hoorafar's stats from afar and ensure that it does not go too crazy. When they are called into the fight, they use howls that affect the enemy more directly; confusing their mind, weakening their defences, lowering hunters health regeneration, Stunning them in place, or putting them to Sleep. They are mindful, waiting for the perfect opportunity to use the best call on an enemy and catch them completely off guard. Once drawn into fighting, they use strange movement patterns to avoid direct confrontations so they can use their powers in a blind spot. If its partner is killed it can either becoming distressed and fearful or if both are injured and angered enough, it will become truly enraged and begin using their calls in more bombastic ways, at points the sound waves will appear to look like magic. Houravet A Hybrid Species of Hoorafar and Suulevet. A deadly crossbreed, they have traits of both monsters in one. Normally it changes personality depending on the state of rage and tiredness, but when damaged it will mix both together to make a perfect blend of both styles. Yenidodarp '''(Adopted by Fireball13) A purple and yellow Neopteron that draws a mixture between a Stonefly Nymph and a Giant Grouper. Yep, a hybrid design of a insect and fish. What it would do is use two tentacles at the rear and head to release either poisonous liquid (rear) or paralytic smoke (head) and then attack with its wide maw and spike laden legs. Having a aquatically developed body, it can also swim. In the water it becomes able to mix both of the ailments and becomes generally faster. So its certain hunters must keep it away from any watery zones. Why it was dropped? Because I wasn't too fond of the idea over time, and decided not to add it to the list. Vengeful/Venteraz Species Another edgy idea I once had. Vengeful monsters were like an extreme version of the western explanation behind Deviants surviving hunter encounters. They were monster individuals that were seriously injured in a battle with either a hunter or another monster, but it could also be from a traumatic experience. Vengeful monsters often had parts wounded, or even missing off their bodies due to the event they went through. This often changed up the fight considerably, especially if a limb is gone. One example I had was a Diablos that has both its horns broken to small spikes, forcing it to use its other parts to fight. The edgy part about them was that the vengeful monsters actually tried to seek out the one/s that caused them to be the way they were and kill them to claim vengeance, hence the name. I scrapped the class because the whole seeking out the individual that injured them and slaying them was impracticable and wouldn't get anywhere in suggesting them as an idea. If given a rename and the whole vengeance aspect removed or toned down, then it may somehow become a new variant species. An attempt was made to rework them into Venteraz Variants that instead were individuals that has gone through violent lives. These events had left them with significant wounds, sometimes even life changing. These monsters however didn't end up crippled and died, they adapted to their disabilities and replaced the ones lost with new learned ones. An example would be a Venteraz Rathian, whose backstory is that it is a Rathian that has lost a battle with a hunter, Seregios and Glavenus. The hunter battle resulted in the loss of it's tail, several of its scars and the deep gashes that completely took out it's left eye was the Seregios, and it's left wing claws and burns to its wings were from the Glavenus. These defeats led to the Rathian taking on their abilities for itself by it's own methods. To copy the Glavenus, it covered its far less potent poisoning thorns with ore just like Glavenuses, which it can heat up just like it. In hatred of what the Seregios did to it, the Rathian sharpened and enlarged its talons so it can cut up attackers just like the Seregios can. Knowing what the hunter did to it, the Rathian also learned to do attacks very similarly to hunter arts. The name Venteraz comes from "Veteranized" and "Vengeance", as researchers into their behaviours couldn't come up with a clear definition of why they changed the way they did. Zenith Gravios A Gravios whose head was supposed to have mutated, making its usage of heat beams near uncontrollable. Before I could make the page, Frontier made a Zenith Gravios of their own, destroying this concept instantly upon the announcement. I however decided to just make it into a Zenith Black Gravios with new ideas added to it. Someone may have an idea for a monster that has a head like a cannon, so that is why I've put it here. Raghwoop Raghwoop, excusing the hilarious name, was going to be an Extinct Species monster. Its body structure is a great oddity, everything is curved and thin in shape. The Raghwoop's signature ability would be to throw itself hunters, spinning around and returning to the point it started. It was essentially going to be a living boomerang. It was scrapped as part of a clean up on concepts I lost interest in. Uebukumo This was going to be a Nerscylla Origin Species that has major focus on webs. Since this species had not learnt to utilise hides for its use, it instead adapted to using webbing in many kinds. It was scrapped as part of a clean up on concepts I lost interest in. Weglarius A Venelarius Lone Species that has lost the ability to merge with Tonihiru for any kind of reason. Now going it alone, the monster has gone mad, failing to maintain its appearance and has started using its overgrown soaking fur to do battle. It was scrapped as part of a clean up on concepts I lost interest in. Pillahiru A Tonihiru Lone Species that have abandoned their relationship with Venelarius and became independent beings. Now fully capable of fighting on their own, they have grown much stronger, with it now using Earth elemental hardened soil and material to boost its defensive and combat prowess. It was scrapped as part of a clean up on concepts I lost interest in. Cephkinis A Cephadrome Burst Species that would actually pose a credible threat to hunters. Apart from that base concept, I was unable to come up with a clear idea of what it would do and what it would look like. Cwoalo An Equilleon Fanged Beast monster that had bulky fore legs with hazardous fluids flowing through it like it was infected. Spikes grew out of those limbs like bones and leaked the toxins when agitated. Scrapped due to lack of interest in completing in and not feeling happy with it. Gesmpfe https://i.imgur.com/4st4xxu.jpg A monster I had a while back but scrapped after an evaluation of my stuff. Although it resembles a Sauridian, it was a Equilleon Fanged Beast. People would often mistake it for one and find out it is much more mobile than they thought. It was to be a more heavier type Equilleon, but still have the abilities of one rather than a slow paced battle like a Sauridian. Wudaha https://i.imgur.com/2L0g9gA.jpg Wudaha was a Snake Wyvern. It was originally planned to be the Spotted Coast's apex. Then, it got downgraded to a small monster. And now it is scrapped altogether. As from the image, it has a large and expandable mouth that it would use to tear apart prey and hunters alike. The plating on its back would help it swim and be used a painful ram. Original Zenith Oroshi Kirin Concept Originally, Zenith Oroshi Kirin was going to have its horn be the developed part, being triple in size, completely encased in ice and surrounded by floating icicles. These icicles would be shot at hunters whenever the Zenith would do an attack using the horn, and the horn would create casually towering walls of ice with a single movement. As time went on cold air would build around the head and some around the legs and create many more icicles, thus increasing its threat if not knocked down fast enough. Its ultimate attack would be a a icy storm unleashed from the horn, swirling around its body until it fires an icy beam that shreds apart the target with icicles and freezing up the area around it in the process. Its developed part was changed to its legs as making its horn its developed part wouldn't allow me to make make it diverse from the original Oroshi Kirin, as this old concept just upgraded the ice spikes. This old concept could be re-utilised for perhaps a relative of Kirin or an original monster. Joiteras https://i.imgur.com/wn0P8Is.png As you can tell, this was one of my most craziest designs for a monster concept. Baffling everyone who saw it, this monster bore flesh and nerve tendons that it connects to one side of a body and gained control over the limbs of that side. On the left pointing side, are arms and spikes of a sharp design. This side would specialise in inflicting Bleeding wounds and shredding apart the landscape. The right side would focus on blunt and Stun inflicting attacks, smashing the landscape. Between the sides were two legs thats toes were facing on opposite directions to ensure appropriate balance. When the monster was injured enough, it would put its parts into full overdrive by connecting with both sides of the body, creating a chaotic and confusing attack style for a big challenge to hunters. This monster's secret was that it was nothing but a mutated monster resemblant of a Snake Wyvern, who managed to fuse with this body. How and why the amalgamated body of the Joiteras was created is a mystery. Why it was scrapped? I knew the other users would not be too happy in the lightest sense of words about its design, and because of that reason alone, I decided it wasn't worth the effort if nobody will like it. So, somebody else can try and attempt this concept instead! Seratikes (Adopted by Fireball13) https://i.imgur.com/OkKjTWL.jpg A Behemoth with unique bones that resemble spiked axes that grow from the jaws. They would present a constant danger, as any movements with its head would drive them into hunters. They would also be able to vibrate these bones when angry, making them shred with more viciousness. No matter what, I just wasn't able to come up with anything else for the monster other than one base idea. Walunvideia Walunvideia was intended to be an Elder Dragon that would specialise in creating traps to deal with hunters and other monsters. These traps would involve the standard pitfalls and vines, but it would be smart enough to create unique mixtures, like creating a ring of blast-rocks around the hunter and creating a fiery pitfall at its center. This would challenge the hunter to come up with ways of dealing with its intelligence and attempt to make some of its more elaborate traps backfire and damage it instead. Physically wise, the Elder Dragon of course would have a unique skeleton, a mixture of Bypaldian, Felyne and Fanged Wyvern traits combined to make it an agile monster able to use its hands to craft its traps and hold items, and the ability to run bipedal or on all fours to evade its rivals. Why it was scrapped is because I lost interest in making it seeing the large list I already had to make and was unable to come up with a good overall design for it. Raustulviaz Another Elder Dragon that I created a base concept for, but eventually dropped after a review of my list. Known as the Metallic Dragon of Fiery Ice, this Elder would have been a mixture of Harudomerugu and Kulve to some extent. Inside the monsters body contained chemicals of varying nature. Not only would they produce freezing icicles on impact, it would also create tornadoes of fire on the wind current. Using special organs found within its arms, wings, tail and head it would control the properties of the chemicals, channelling them to create different effects. The most noticeable is that it can create flaming ice using this technique, burning hunters with a chill and a heatwave. The monster also uses those chemical mixtures to maintain an armour of silvery metal, which defends it against those who would want to take what it has for themselves. If it is damage, it will melt down and freeze the metal into shards and shatter them in large area-of-effect attacks that leave little uncovered in molten, yet frozen metal. Greychoked Waters This locale was meant to be the sea around the Sherin Peaks and the World's Ravine. Hunters would have to navigate the waters tainted heavily by the ashes and the fissures created by the Dasamios. Despite appearing lifeless, there still remained monsters and some that have even adapted to utilise the hazardous conditions to their advantage. The deeper hunters went, the worse the haze would become and they would have to find a way to light up the depths in order to stand a chance of exploring it and hunting the monsters within. Despite it getting a map, I decided that not every part of the region needs an area around it and scrapped it. Canction An idea I had on my list for too long in my opinion. It was meant to be this horrific creature spawned out of a bioenergy tumour in the Dragonflesh Cave. While fighting it the thing would further mutate into a truly bizarre and lethal opponent. Why was it scrapped? Three reasons. First and most basic is that I would have to ask YukiHerz to add this to his area, which he definitely wouldn't. Second, this thing is an eldritch abomination in design and concept even Elusive, the master of such creations would cringe at it. Third, it being based on a cancerous tumour in the organic locale and the fact I had a friend who's mother died of cancer truly killed whatever thoughts I had to make it. =Rules On Using These Ideas= *They MUST be changed from their original forms if they are in the "unoriginal" class while still keeping the majority of the original concept. If they aren't changed enough and are very close to their original state they will be in violation of the Main Rules here under the Crossover policy and procedures will be carried out as stated there. The idea will then be put back up for taking and the violator blocked from using it again. *They must be created in acceptable quality, four tab pages/pages with hardly any content, etc "Coming soon...." won't be accepted. *It is up to me if I think you are capable of making good pages here for me to allow you to make them. If I don't like the way you create pages, your pages quality or even the style your creations take, then I won't allow you to take things from here. **Users who make their first edit on this wiki to request to make a concept will be downright rejected. You have to prove that you yourself are able to make pages here before asking to use other's concepts. Notes *'Death and The Original Cwenos' have been adopted by TheBrilliantLance. *'Yenidodarp and Seratikes' have been adopted by Fireball13. *'Wrathful Wisp' has been adopted by Jaggid. Category:Blog posts Category:Chaoarren